


Angelus Mortis

by Eccentric_Bambi



Series: Gaze-Tober [6]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Demon Summoning, Demons, Fictober, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Occult, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: Ruki never thought that his spell to summon an Angel of Death would work. But the burning circle around him and a demonic figure looming over him were proof that he was stronger than he thought.FICTOBER DAY 6





	Angelus Mortis

**Author's Note:**

> KAI NEEDS MORE LOVE!! 
> 
> Prompt #6 #6: The occult. Ruki LOVED the occult. Or more specifically he loved doing everything that was deemed evil by Christians. Wanting to spite his extremely religious parents, Ruki escapes into the woods to summon a demon. Deep down he didn't expect for the summoning to work, however, he was very very wrong.
> 
> Now for a short one! Time to give Kai some love!

**** **_Ad ligandum eos pariter eos coram me_.  _Ad ligandum eos pariter eos coram me!_**

Ruki knew he fucked up. He fucked up  _bad_. It wasn't supposed to happen this way... he just wanted to escape from his overprotective parents. This wasn't supposed to work!

But it was obvious now that it had. Now he was screwed. 

The candles in his circle had all burned down to their bare minimum, the wax creating a pool on the dead leaves of late October. The bloodied deer carcass was almost burned to ashes. All he had on his body was a ceremonial kimono he had stolen just for this, and a leather jacket he brought just in case. His hair swished in the wind, the black strands almost blinding him.

The salt chalk was now a red burning ring of fire around him, creating a heat that made him sweat. By now he had fallen to his knees in terror. 

A person, or rather the  _demon_ , was standing right in front of him! A dark menacing aura seemed to suffocate him, the power radiating like crazy. Deep piercing black eyes stared down at him, heartless and cruel but otherwise indifferent. A feathery cloak like garb covered a slender body, his hands like clawed wings with finger appendages. And in those claws was a long body length scythe. The moon above them glinted dangerously, and he could see his own pale face shaking in fear as a reflection. Everything but his skin was black. His lips were full and turned into a frown. 

None of them spoke, but all the demon did was raise a hand, pale and harsh, to beckon him to his feet. 

 _"Listen. Humans. Demons. Enemies. Must... Must contain. Contaminated. Fix. Need to Fix._ "

Why was he speaking in such an odd way? Did he not know this language fluently? That was... weird. 

"Uh... huh?"

Ruki wanted to ask him to speak properly, but that would be rude. 

_"You. Small. Innocent. Me. Dangerous. Death. Incompatible. Connected. Unbreakable. Eternal. Must... Contain."_

Then the scythe was lowered to Ruki's neck, then it pressed to his jugular. 

"What the-"

But he was stunned when the demon smiled at him. A smile so beautiful and ethereal that he almost forgot that this man was a demon. 

_"Take. Travel. Trust. Bond. Forever. Come? Home?"_

Ruki didn't understand... What he was asking. His words were so cryptic and vague, he didn't know what to think. Demons are... Strange.

"What... are you asking me?"

The scythe was lifted higher and it presses to his shoulder. The sharp edge pressed against his flesh but not hard enough to hurt him. 

_"Home. Come. Soon. Escape. With. Me."_

"Oh..."

Ruki felt a hot blush crawl up his spine. Was this demon asking him to go with him? Away from this life, away from terrible abusive parents that hit him when he didn't pray? The bruises over his wrists and ankles from years of ruler slaps ached with longing. 

For so long, he was desperate to find an escape from this hell. He was only a year away from being twenty years old but his parents did not let him be free to live his life. They expected respect. Obedience. Total control. And all he got in return was hate and despair. 

"You want...  me. To go with you?" He asked cautiously. Smiling, the demon nodded and pulled back his scythe.

_"Talented. Young. Innocent. Good... heart."_

So why should he stay? Why should he force himself to stay in a place that hated him? Maybe that was another reason he needed to do this. To fully understand why really summoned this Demon here and for what reason. It only took him this long to figure out what he wanted.

A place to belong. 

"Do I... Do I have to do something for you to accept me?" 

The demon faltered for only a second before shaking his head. 

_"Ready. Home. Now."_

"We can go now?"

A nod. The entity rose his scythe and brought it down as an arch hard into the cold wet ground, creating a huge crack in the surface. Deep in the opening was a bright red light. Ruki squeaked and jumped back.

"Gateway. Home. Come. Together."

"A gateway? This is how we will get to... wherever you came from?" he asked, watching as it started to grow bigger, rumbling and groaning. The demon nods. 

"Home. Us. Together."

Then he held out a hand, and his smile lit up the darkness surrounding his face. It was enough to feel like he was being basked in the sun, and his heart melted into a puddle. But before he did anything crazy, he had to know one thing. 

"Will I... Ever be able to come back?" 

With another melancholic laugh, he smiled, nodding. 

"Only... If. Want."

Well as long as he had a choice... Anything was better than the hell he was living here. Whatever this Demon wanted with him, it was probably better than torture. 

"Okay... I'll go with you. I won't be hurt will I?"

The Demon grew happy, his smile splitting his face. 

_"Happy. Safe. Warm. Home. Loved. Special."_

Just as Ruki was going to answer the sound of his name being called echoed in the trees, bouncing off the bark to echo in the small ritual circle. Fear raced through him and he looked around wildly. 

"Oh shit! My parents!"

Flashlights were waving around not too far from here, and the voices grew in volume.

"Takanori! Where are you? Please come home!"

No, he couldn't! He can't go back! 

_"Hurry. Home! Safe!"_

The demon beckoned him on, holding out his hand as the portal grows wider. Ruki nodded, but before he took his hand h quickly shrugged off the leather jacket he wore, a gift from a long dead friend. 

"They won't see me again... So I should leave them this much."

He put it over the dead deer carcass, masking it's smell and soaking up the blood. Shivering he reached out and takes the hand of the demon, being yanked to a warm strong chest before plunging deep into the warm depths of the portal. 

Flames licked at his skin, but he wasn't burned. They caressed him in a soft warmth, and he felt safe for once in his life. His eyes went up, watching as just for a split second, he can see through to the other side. Faces looked down at him in horror, faces he had long learned to hate. But their cries were drowned out as the Portal finally closed forever.

"TAKANORI!"

He didn't care. Now he was safe. He was  _free_. 

Their fall slowed and he found himself in a field of flowers under a bright blood orange sky with a white sun. Off in the distance was a brilliant purple ocean with a castle, all white and glowing, perched on a cliff over the water. 

He fell on his back in the field, and the demon held him closely. The feathers melted away, and all that was left was a man, no longer a deathly terrifying being. But now a bright and smiling brunette in a plain black cloak. 

Ruki swallowed down his excitement as a smooth warm hand cradled his neck, and he leaned into the sweet touch.

"What's your name?"

The Angel cooed at him softly, his voice like honey as his lips pressed to an innocent cheek.

_"Kai. Home now, with me. My Takanori."_

 

**END**


End file.
